wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tequila
Belongs Badwolf152 and Foxydragon158's OC. DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION. Or else... :) Appearance Tequila is the color of freshly poured tequila, a pretty yellow-gold with hints of brown. She is very pretty, even if she sometimes doesn't think so. She looks like a normal SandWing, other than the color of her scales. Personality(ies) Which one should I start with? Maybe one of the good ones. * 'Glow'. Glow isn't seen very often. Glow acts like a 1 year old, an innocent dragonet. She acts more immature. Tequila's voice becomes softer, and she is less likely to hurt or argue with someone. Glow is a dormant personality. * 'MadMax'. MadMax is much more common than Glow. MadMax is easily infuriated, and has a constant tic in her left eye. She makes Tequila's voice become more harsh. * 'Will'. Will is sort of rare. Will is stubborn, determined, and very durable. She is usually calm, but she can snap into action at a moments notice. Will coughs a lot. * 'Scatter'. Scatter is slightly less common than MadMax. Scatter dives straight into the fray, brutal and without empathy. She is almost constantly growling. She is very strong and powerful. Scatter is fidgety when she isn't fighting. * 'Rose'. Rose is kind and helpful. She is rarer than Glow. She is mature, and good to be around. Rose will not fight except to defend her friends. She often will tap her snout thoughtfully. Tequila's voice becomes gentle and soothing. Sometimes Rose will sing. * 'Tequila'. This is Tequila's first personality, and the most common one to appear. She seems like a nice dragon, but she can be foolhardy. After switching to multiple personalities, she will have a slur to her speech. She is an okay fighter, but no where near as good as Scatter. Tequila will get nervous when she meets dragons, not wanting them to find out her secret. Even so, it is inevitable that they learn. History Tequila hatched alone on the top of a dune in the early morning. She could faintly see an oasis in the distance, and started towards it. She arrived at about noon. She was very hot, and her head was hurting. There was a group of dragons having a celebration of sorts, and we they saw her gave her some very cold punch. It was the only drink they had, other than water, and the water was very warm and bad-tasting. Tequila drank the punch and felt better. One of the dragons poured more of a light brown-gold looking liquid into the punch, and it was the color of Tequila's scales. The dragon said the drink was called 'Tequila'. He then asked her her name, so she pointed to the drink. The dragons took her to a city-oasis when it grew cooler. They arrived during the night. Since she had no idea who her parents were, she was left with a dragon for about 3 years. She didn't really like him, and she was happy when she could go. She left, going to the center of the city. She had known her way around, and was moving quite quickly. She crashed into a young dragon. Tequila slammed her head against a wall. She was unconscious, but she came around after a couple hours. Her head felt a little sore, but otherwise okay. She decided to continue going to the center of the city, feeling cheerful. Tequila all of a sudden felt very young. She bought a drink, and realized that her voice sounded very soft. She was confused, half of her thinking one thing, and the other half acting and thinking against Tequila's will. It seemed like someone else was controlling her. Little did she know, this would only get worse. Gallery Image.shotoftequila..jpeg|A shot of tequila. TequilaTRP.JPG|Made by TRP Image.TEQUILAAAAA.jpeg|Line art by Infinity-Da-Dragon, Colored by Wolfie TequilaRef.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing Coding by Forge Category:Characters Category:Content (Badwolf152) Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Collaborations